Arthropod repellents (referred to generically and in vernacular parlance as “insect repellents”) have been in existence since time immemorial. Biting insects, spiders, and other arthropods being what they are, they have been inconveniencing, annoying, and sickening mankind for millennia. It is only in the very recent history of human beings that many arthopods, most notably insects and ticks, were identified as vectors of a host of serious and sometimes fatal diseases, including well known ailments such as malaria, dengue fever, Lyme disease, and West Nile virus, and lesser known ailments such as Chagas' disease and filariasis. Limiting the impact of arthropod bites as a mode of disease transmission is an important, worldwide public health goal. Active ingredients of commercially available insect repellents include N,N-diethyl-3-methylbenzamide (DEET), botanicals, citronella, IR3535, p-Menthane-3,8-diol (PMD, lemon eucalyptus) and picaridin. In the United States, the Environmental Protection Agency's list of ingredients approved for application to human skin include DEET, picaridin, MGK-326, MGK-264, IR3535, oil of citronella, and oil of lemon eucalyptus. DEET has been the most efficacious and broadly used insect repellent for more than 50 years. It has a strong safety record and affords excellent protection against ticks, mosquitoes, and other arthropods. Picaridin, first marketed in Europe in 1998 and in the U.S. in 2005, is gaining market share on DEET because of its low irritation. Also, natural product insect repellents, such as oil of lemon eucalyptus, are becoming more popular among some consumers because they are perceived as “green” and therefore safer than synthetic repellents. However, currently available natural product insect repellents are not as overall effective as is DEET (i.e., based on repellency, duration of repellency, number and types of species affected, etc.) Thus, there remains a long-felt and unmet need for a natural product insect repellent that displays the desired insect-repellent qualities of synthetic insect repellents such as DEET and picaridin.